Cissy – Lover and Mother Pure Platinum Perfection
by Funseeker
Summary: Lucius is in Azkaban, and Narcissa recollects the early highlights of their romance.


**Cissy – Lover and Mother (Pure Platinum Perfection)**

_Characters__: Narcissa and her Persian breed cat, Lucius, Bella, mother Druella, and young master Draco Malfoy as a baby only._

_+ mention of Bella's cat and Andromeda. Voldie is only present as a correspondant. Mention of Draco as a 16-year-old Death Eater. There are also mentioned the 'superancestors of the noble house of Black', Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint. Laterally mentioned also 'that louse' Snape, McGonagall, __Molly Weasley._

_Timeline__: Beginning of July 1996. (In the middle of July 1996 Narcissa already knows that the Lord had given Draco an unachievable mission!)_

Sleepless and insomniac, Narcissa was rolling over an enormous double bed, over which was arching an inscription of wrought iron: _Male Malfoy Heirs, Magic, Give Us_! She sighed and straightened silken sheets, on which there was no longer possible to make male Malfoy heirs, for Lucius was in Azkaban: ''And he was so looking forward to teaching Draco various Dark Curses during the holidays ...!'' she thought mournfully. She could not sleep; the summer night would have been too warm even, if everything was nice and fine. The more she was staring at the empty half of the bed, the more she felt close to tears. She wanted to busy herself with something.

From the chest of drawers with narcissuses-shaped carvings she took the album with the most beautiful photos of her youth. She didn't know that the last few (relatively) tranquil hours of her life were passing by and that the following two years were going to be beyond stressful. Thanks to the blissful ignorance she could enjoy much more in awakening of her romantic memories: ''Back then I was so young and beautiful – well, actually I haven't changed much since,'' she gave her full attention to her reflection in a pretty Blackeyan mirror with snake-shaped handle. She discovered that her beauty was the same, only growing ever bitter every moment without Lucius.

Narcissa on the picture, some fifteen years younger, dressed in white summer dress with cherries motive, was sitting on the garden of the Malfoy family estate. Besides her there was one-year-old Draco wriggling in the basket. His silken white hair was exactly the same as his daddy's.

''Bella really chose the photo studio well! When I was young – well, I still look young, at least from a distance – I was a champion in spitting cherry stones; my only mischief ...''

As a talented photographer, Bella immortalised these moments. Special effects photos were developed in the famous photo studio _Torn Film_. Otherwise was Bella, with her sharp-shooter eye and steady hand, talented for all sorts of things, not just for photography. But when Lucius appeared on the photo, to check up on his young wife and son, this was too much for Narcissa (the real one, on the bed)! Already tears were falling on the album and on the silken sheets. She was overwhelmed by memories of the day, when she and Lucius talked for the first time about family-planning ...

Seventeen years younger, the aristocratic, carefully pouted Narcissa in a refined manner idly sat on the divan in drawing room of the House of Black. In her lap there was resting a long-haired cat, whose fur matched Narcissa's hair. Her name was Lucianna von Fluff, and her pet-name Lucy-Pussy. Bella, too, she used to have a dark-haired Persian cat with noble name Lorella von Fluff, nicknamed into Lady of the Night. Bella would have preferred to call her cat The Dark Lady, but she didn't dare to provoke the anger of her master, the Dark Lord. His name is untouchable, so it would be highly improper to name a cat after him, even, if done so with the best intentions! Every time when Narcissa thought of the sticky end Bella's cat had met, her lapis-lazuli-like light eyes filled with tears. In front of her sister Narcissa always controlled her emotions and never showed what all truly hurt her gentle feelings! It is a philistine rule to display top happiness, especially in the moments when you're most down, so Narcissa powdered her face at her dressing table. She had two of them! One in the bedroom, and the other just in case into the drawing room, so she could admire herself in the mirror, if conversations got too boring. Of course there was a luxurious magical cabinet for cosmetics with folding full-figure mirror.

The air in the drawing room, exploding with vanity, suddenly vibrated. The door leading into richly decorated drawing room flew open. Young Lucius entered; his cloak and his hair were fluttering behind him, so his arrival was truly spectacular.

Narcissa's vain forced smile lost its characteristically disdainful quality and almost became a genuine smile, as she fluttered her highly mascared eyelashes to Lucius.

She was looking at him adoringly – he was the magnet for her eyes. Even though Lucius has been at their place many times, Bella welcomed him properly as Miss Black, the oldest sister, was supposed to do with guests. The only improper thing she had done was that she accidentally called him by his nickname, Lucifix-Crucifix.

Lucius brought three bunches of the most beautiful flowers from the Malfoys' garden in Wiltshire, because that day was important: a bunch of narcissuses for his darling, roses for her mother (her maiden name was Rosier) and deadly nightshade or belladonna (with ripe berries!) for Bella. Narcissa put them into three vases, hands shaking, as if she knew something important was going to happen today.

After the formalities Bella got once again absorbed into the book _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. Lucius – understandably – gave the most of his attention to Narcissa, and after her to the cat, which he cuddled under her chin without taking off his gloves. He was very careful that his hand also touched Narcissa's curves. Bella – apparently only pretending to be immersed into _Nature's Nobility_ – tried to suppress the giggle. But they didn't hear her. Lucius sat next to Narcissa and he twisted her long hair between his fingers in black gloves. Narcissa purred almost as loudly as her Lucy-Pussy. But in the moment Narcissa wasn't even slightly aware of the existence of Lucianna von Fluff. In her darling's company she's had eyes only for him for years, which was almost dangerous for a philistine aristocrat (her love could mean an obstacle to daily malevolent gossip or some other similar fulfilling activity).

She took off his gloves and Lucius smiled, melting. He had more Draco's and less of his present features; back then he hadn't yet been skilled in all the cruelties of this world, and this was evident by his little less cruel lips which Narcissy so loved to kiss ... but she didn't dare to be too intimate in the company of protective older sister! Instead of with action, the cuddly Cissy and the lush Lucius had to satisfy themselves with words. Narcissa was skillfully leading conversation towards her life's ambition: »Oh, Lucius, what do you think, who will Bella marry?«

»How can I know?«

»I will take myself a husband – cos it's the only proper thing to do – that is a pure-blood minded wizard and comes from a good family,« Bella rasped from over the most important book that existed in that snobbish micro cosmos, »What do you say about Lestranges?«

»Does Rabastan know already?« Narcissa was curious.

»I don't mean him – Rodolphus is more presentable!«

Narcissa giggled and talked idly about which Lestrange brother is more handsome. The jealous Lucius quickly silenced her in a patronising way. Good that he didn't have to think about it anymore, because mother Druella entered the drawing room. She got excited about her future son-in-law in a moment: »Aww, girls, what a charming visitor you have! How attentive young man, who spoils us with flowers! Why didn't you two wake me up, when I took a nap?!« Lucius promptly kissed her hand. Mother, a perfect aerial for gossipy information, knew at once, what was about to happen, so she tried to get Bella out of the drawing room as discretely as possible. But she didn't manage, so she left alone, with a vapid excuse. Lucius assured to lady Druella that he shall sorrowly miss her motherly presence, but he shall take that sacrifice. But this wasn't the only sacrifice he had made on that long-past day to win Narcissa! First, however, he had to see how the land lies: »What are your plans for the future, Cissy?«

»You mean professionally, Lucy-Juicy?«

»Well, among other things ... yes,« he cleared his throat. Lucy-Pussy in Narcissa's lap opened one eye and looked at him sleepily. Narcissa buried her manicured hand into cat's fur and licked her lips, shining red, with two layers of base, three layers of lipstick and two layers of fixer lip gloss. The confused Lucius didn't know anymore what question he had asked. Opposite to most men he liked them as lubricated as possible, only not with blood, like with Bella, _who likes to play with her food before she eats it_ (at least Albus Dombledore says so). Narcissa shook her head: »Lucy, why to trouble about it at all?! For even you don't have a paid profession ...! And in addition, I'm a girl ... already my great-great-grandmother Ursula, when her last name was still Flint, told her future fiancé, that a girl from a well-situated and respectable family doesn't need employment. Unless, of course, if she works with poisons.«

»It will be difficult for you, then, cos the present legislation is truly bitchy, compared to the one from hundred years ago,« growled Bella malevolently; she had taste for action, not for potions laboratorium, »And more, you'll have to tolerate that louse Snape – imagine yourself stirring your concoction shoulder to shoulder with him, yuck!«

»Honestly, Bella,« Narcissa opposed to her sister, fearful that Lucius might get jealous for nothing at all, »Snape is good for advice about poisons, but not for any more socialising,« she waved her little hand dismissively, elegantly, as she had learnt in her mother's school of lounge behaviour. But this time Lucius wasn't jealous, he wanted to smooth it down: »But, from what I know, your great-great-grandmother Ursula taught potions?«

»Of course, but not for money – she was only doing a favour to her husband, who was the Headmaster!«

»Hm ... are women of your family in general so obliging?«

Bella was chewing darkly over Lucius' words, but Narcissa giggled senselessly and finally said: »You know that, Lucy-Juicy, for we've been together for soooooooo many years!«

Bella stopped being interested in _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. She got a rather hungry expression and added carelessly: »Eight years, if I'm not mistaken?«

»You're not mistaken, Bella,« squealed Narcissa and ticked Lucius under his chin, as if he were her cat. He tolerated it calmly, even though it had happened in Bella's presence, for he had grand plans in store for today. Maybe Lucius wasn't jealous of his feline namesake, because in his presence Narcissa had eyes for him only. She kept on blabbing that she and Lucius were already past the risk time for marriage, which usually appears seven years after wedding.

This delicate discussion upset Bella for some reason and she wanted to vent her anger on someone. Looking at Bella's expression, getting hungrier every second, cat's eyes widened and she froze still in horror. Bella jumped up passionately: »You know, not all the Blackeyan witches are docile! Some of us are temperamental and wild!« She pointed her wand at Lucianna von Fluff. Lucius jumped up, determined not to let Bella cause any harm to his feline namesake: »You will not practice the Cruciatus curse on Narcissa's cat – go practice it on me, if you dare!« Lucius tore his shirt apart as courageously as possible. Narcissa whined, but Bella grimaced: »Oh, Lucius, you really never knew how to play a hero! For Salazar's sake, you're not some rotten Gryff!«

»Bella, you're abusing a great Founder's name,« pipped up Narcissa, holding her cat. Meanwhile, she couldn't help herself, but admired Lucius' smooth chest, thinking: ''Men who don't have hairy chest, are as a rule more family-oriented and they enjoy taking care of their happy home ... well, my Lucy-Juicy is still young, but I'm sure he will take good care of me and of the pure-blood babies ...!''

»What are you enjoying, Cissy, you better patch up his shirt with a spell,« Bella spat at her. But Narcissa didn't obey her, for her hands were too shaky, plus, she held a cat. Despite being so different, those two Black sisters loved each other and whenever necessary, they both displayed together their hatred for Andromeda.

Well, this time it was different ... for there was no Andromeda in sight. Narcissa, holding her cat, ran out of the drawing room in tears and looked for mommy. She let Lucius alone together with Bella, so they could study wizarding family trees. Mother Druella scolded her: »But what, if Bella starts hitting on Lucius?! You deserve him as a husband, you've been making efforts for him eight years!«

»But Bella couldn't care less for-« Narcissa bit her tongue just in time.

»Even though she doesn't care for Lucius,« Druella misunderstood her daughter, »Bella's biological clock is ticking, so she must grab quickly a still-available pure-blood male!«

»But Bella knows this, mom,« sighed Narcissa.

»Hm ... you shouldn't forget, Cissy, that I come from the family Rosier. That is, each of you inherited some of my demonic gift for seduction (_Rosier, according to medieval demonology texts, is the patron devil of seduction. He tempts humans to fall in love and causes them to act foolishly.__ Source: )_! Do not let that your sister steals him from you just because you're younger and more sweet-tempered!«

»No, mommy, don't be afraid, _I myself_ shall marry him!«

»Well, my little girl, if you wish so, then you should quickly impress and bewitch him once and for all by showing him the poison, conserved by your great-great-grandmother Ursula Flint and tell him, what all this deadly powder is useful for!«

»But how to bewitch him ultimately? I have no stock of frozen Ashwinder eggs!«

»My dear little Cissy, no Ashwinder eggs are needed when there is such a pretty young lady to be married, I assure you,« her mom was supporting her.

Then mommy sent a she-elf to collect Bella and Bella was finally convinced that she is 'urgently needed upstairs'.

Narcissa returned to the drawing room and as the sisters met at the door, Bella took care to hit Narcissa with _Nature's Nobility_. But luckily Lucius needed no persuasion with love potions, for he himself was trying hard enough: »Narcissa, do you know, that one cat can have up to 400 000 offspring in seven years?«

»No! Really?«

»Of course. Well, such a cat like McGonagall probably not,« he grinned, excited by his own ingenious idea.

»Well, such a cat of course not,« Narcissa giggly agreed with him.

»But people are different; I would have been perfectly satisfied with one single heir, so that I wouldn't have to divide the family properties. Well, on condition that the heir would be worthy of carrying the family name.«

»Oh, Lucius, me too, I wouldn't like to spoil my figure with too many pregnancies,« sighed Narcissa, shifting over the divan, enabling Lucius a better view of her figure, »Just look at her, the Weasley woman, how she looks already ...!«

»Well, Narcissa, you have it in your blood, you could have never gained so much weight-«

»Oh, but I think that I've eaten too much cookies lately-« she jumped up, looking at her hips in the mirror above the dressing table. Lucius went over to her and hugged her from behind.

Narcissa leaned against him, glowing with happiness. In the mirror she was observing their reflected images and contentedly she thought that they were female and male version of the same beauty ideal. With pleasure, she purred: »Lucy, we really are pure platinum perfection, aren't we?«

Lucius nodded happily. Her statement gradually became their marrital motto over the years, but at that moment, before she could think what she was talking, Narcissa sighed: »Our baby would look totally like us ...!«

»Indeed – and it would be very proper to have it, too, you know, pure-blood pedigree and all that-«

»I know, Lucius!« she turned against him. But he was already kneeling in front of her: »Narcissy, would you marry me?« he took a black velvety box out of his pocket. Even before he opened it, she trilled: »Awwww, how beautiful ...! Of course, Lucy-Juicy!«

In the box, there was shining a luxurious platinum ring. On the outside of it, there were both their family crests inlayed in obsidian and the motto Toujour pur.

»Oh, this is nothing,« Lucius smiled slyly, »Look, what is written on the insides!«

_Male Malfoy Heirs_! Narcissy had very slim and fine fingers, so it wasn't possible to cram the entire motto on the ring. The velvety box, in which this miracle used to hide, had already become cat's toy. Narcissa took it back and noticed that there was something else written on the inner side of the lid of the box. She gave a thankful look to Lucius, her lips formed a blissful smile and she read aloud: »_Lush Lucius + cuddly Cissy 4 ever_! Oh, how thoughtful, Lucy ...« she kissed him passionately. She was on no hurry to patch up his shirt with a spell – she better tore it apart a little more! She pushed him on the divan and threw herself into his arms. They started to undress, in order to seal up the engagement as it should be. Not even her mom Druella had anything against a display of hot passion in the drawing room, for after the engagement almost anything is decent. Apart from a legitimate and legal heir of family name; that one must only be born after wedding!

First and the last time, since she had been so cruelly separated from Lucius, Narcissa had wet dreams. Also, for the last time in the next two years she slept as a baby. She was woken up by an owl which tapped on the window. The letter's seal was shaped as the Dark Lord's Dark Mark. ''The Dark Lord has already come up with a plan how to free my Lucy and the rest from Azkaban!'' she thought in naive joy.

_Narcissa, just so you know: your son Draco was chosen for an extra responsible mission in the name of the Dark Mark. As you know, he replaced your husband in the Death Eaters' circle. If he succeeds, he will be rewarded beyond his dreams. If he fails to complete the mission, he will – as it is the custom – pay for his mistakes with his life. This is HIS mission, HIS initiation and HIS secret. Do not pressure him, because there is nothing you can help. Especially not, when in hysterical state of mind. Do not say you have not been warned._

_With kindest regards, the __Dark Lord_

She knew he had only written a personal letter to hurt her even more, if he can't torture Lucius for the time being. Already that was a hard blow that she felt almost like a widow at 44. Not to mention, that in addition to that, now there was the threat to lose her only baby boy! Narcissa felt that her care-free life, as well as her youth, was forever past.


End file.
